


Dirty Limericks And Other Poetic Naughtiness

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Limericks And Other Poetic Naughtiness

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. I'm not feeling well today, and am highly medicated and not responsible for my own words, much less Blair's and Jim's. Read at your own risk.

## Dirty Limericks And Other Poetic Naughtiness

by Pink Dragon

Author's disclaimer: Not mine? Wadda ya mean they're not mine? I'm pretty sure they're mine! Well, maybe not, haven't gotten any royalty checks, lately.

* * *

Dirty Limericks And Other Poetic Naughtiness 

There once was a Blair from Ranier  
Who loved to fuck Jim in the rear.  
He'd kiss him and fuck him and lick him and suck him  
And never would Jim shed a tear. 

* * *

There once was a Jim from Peru  
Who loved to suck Blair, wouldn't you?  
Lay him out on his bed and give him some head  
As Jim says, "someone else just won't do!" 

* * *

Snippety-snappety  
James Joseph Ellison  
Woke up one Saturday hard as a rock.  
He showed it to Blair, who ruffled Jim's hair and said   
Extemporaneously  
"What a huge cock!" 

* * *

Blair needs his Jim and Jim needs his Blair  
When they're working their jobs they're inseparable.  
If the bad guys touch Blair, harm a strand of his hair  
Jim's damage to them is irreparable. 

* * *

There once was a Guide from Cascade  
Who's Sentinel finally got laid.  
Blair kissed him and fucked him and licked him and sucked him  
Said Jim, "Boy, have I got it made!" 

* * *

Higgledy-piggledy  
Blair Jacob Sandburg  
Bored on a Sunday with nothing to do.  
From up in the loft he called down to his Sentinel, and said  
Unashamedly  
"Jim, come screw a Jew!" 

(Please, please don't accuse Pink Dragon of being a racist pig, it just rhymes, Okay?) 

* * *

Roses are red  
And violets are blue.  
Jim loves his Blair  
And Blair loves him, too. 

(Sorry, couldn't resist!) 

* * *

There once was a man from Cascade  
Who's senses were seriously frayed.  
Till Blair came along, and crooned the Guide song,  
And Jim was no longer afraid. 

* * *

There once was a boy of the world  
Who kept all his love tightly furled.  
Till Jim came along, sang the Sentinel song  
And Blair's heart came quite gently uncurled. 

(Oops, getting a little mushy, here.) 

* * *

End

 


End file.
